daría todo por ti
by cindy williams black
Summary: la princesa Ling Xiaoyu es secuestrada, ¿como hará Jin para rescatarla? ¿a quien pedirá ayuda si su abuelo se entromete? lean y dejen comentarios!
1. mi secuestro

hola! soy Cindy Williams Black, y aquí con mi primer fic! soy nueva, acepto de todo. este es un crosover entre Twilight y Tekken, no sean duros conmigo y denme su opinión!

síntesis: la princesa Ling Xiaoyu va a un viaje con su esposo Jin, pero los Volturi la secuestran! ¿como la salvarán? ¿y si heyhachi mishima se interpone en el camino? ¡pero Jin no está solo! un clan de vampiros que adivino que saben quien es, les ayudará! :D

CWB productions les ofrece,

daría todo por ti 

1: mi secuestro.

Ling Xiaoyu Pov.

Acababa de regresar de mis clases de Artes marciales con mi abuelo Wang, la dinastía Jinrey era muy estricta y contaba de guerreros fuertes. Yo era la princesa destinada a gobernar China en cuanto mi abuelo muriera, y tenía qué aprender las artes marciales que el me enseñaba. Mi vida era perfecta, tenía todo, y hace mas o menos un año había comenzado a salir con mi novio, Jin Kazama. Él vivía en japón con su abuelo, el millonario dueño de la compañía Mishima Zaibatzu, el señor Heyhachi. Yo no sabía cómo Jin soportaba tan mal trato por parte de su abuelo, y había planeado escaparse para ser feliz junto a mi. Escuché mi puerta abrirse y vi que la ama de llaves venía con algo para mi.

—su alteza, le ha llegado una carta del señor Kazama. me dijo.

—Gracias Lina. le dije. Lina era una mujer amable que había trabajado con mi familia desde que mis padres murieron por ir a luchar contra alguien que se hacía llamar Toshin.

Abrí la carta y leí:

"mi querida y adorada princesa"  
Quería preguntarte si gustarías ir a un viaje conmigo a Italia, conseguí el permiso de mi abuelo quien por ahora está muy molesto y quiere que me vaya. Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo, por que te extraño y quiero verte. Espero mi corazón, que aceptes, tenemos mucho sin vernos y Creo que su majestad Jinrey Wang aceptará ¿que opina usted?  
con todo mi amor,  
te adora,  
Jin Kazama"

Me dirigí hacia la sala de tronos donde estaba mi abuelo redactando unos pergaminos. Entré e hice una reverencia como me habían enseñado que debía hacer cada que iba a alguna parte.

—su majestad, siento interrumpir, pero Kazama Sama solicita que si usted me daría permiso de viajar con él. dije con voz dévil y algo apenada.

—¿y a donde irán, si se puede saber, su alteza? me preguntó.

—Jin Kun desea llevarme a Italia.

—Está bien, redactaré una carta a Kazama Sama para que sepa que usted tiene permiso para ir con él.

2 semanas después de que mi abuelo haya dicho a Jin que podríamos ir al viaje, Lina fue a mi cuarto a decirme que alguien me esperaba en la puerta del palacio.

—sorpresa! me dijo Jin al verme llegar a su lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

—me alegro mucho de verte! dije con una pequeña lagrimita en mis ojos y una sonrisa que me abarcaba de oreja a oreja.

—Como me alegro de verla, su alteza! Me dijo tomando mi mano y dándome un dulce beso.

—por favor llámame Ling chan, como cuando estamos en los torneos. Para ti soy tu novia, para los demás soy Ling Xiaoyu 1ª, la princesa de china. le dije riendo.

—¿Gusta usted acompañarme, señorita? me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacía subir a, ¿un avión Privado?

—¡claro Jin Kun! ¿acaso haz contratado un avión privado? le dije sorprendida.

—no, no lo contraté, es nuestro! me dijo, sacando un anillo de su bolsillo del pantalón, después se arrodilló junto a mi y dijo.

—Ling Xiaoyu Jinrey Chan, ¿aceptaría ser mi esposa? No me lo esperaba, me sentí realmente genial y feliz, estaba emocionada y sin pensarlo dije que si, y me colocó el anillo en mi mano.

Entonces el avión despegó, íbamos rumbo a Italia y eso estaba algo lejos de China. Jin y yo íbamos conversando acerca de lo que había pasado después del último torneo que había sido hace 6 meses. Jin era bastante comprensivo y genial, tal y como lo conocí en el 3º torneo cuando teníamos 16 años. Ya habían pasado 3 años después de eso y al fin pudimos demostrarnos nuestro amor. Quizá Jin parezca algo frío, pero cuando se le conoce es verdaderamente muy sencible y amoroso.

cuando llegamos a Italia, pasamos una semana ahí haciendo cosas divertidas, paseando por los diferentes lugares turísticos, y yendo a las diferentes ciudades acuáticas como Venesia. Nuestro último destino que habíamos planeado visitar, era una ciudad llamada Volterra. yo tenía miedo de ir ahí por que mucha gente italiana y de diferentes lugares del mundo, decía que en esa ciudad habitaban vampiros que comían sangre humana.

—¡Vamos Ling! no nos pasará nada. no me cabe duda de que los vampiros existen, ya suficiente tenemos como para toparnos con demonios y dioses en los torneos. Nos sabemos proteger, tu eres una princesa guerrera y a mi me han entrenado mi madre y mi abuelo. esta pequeña princesita podrá protegerse y su fiel príncipe no dejará que nada le suceda. me dijo en tono romántico ¿como haría ese chico para alejarme de mis preocupaciones?

nos habíamos sentado en una fuente en una plaza, ya estaba oscureciendo y estaba poniéndose el aire mas frío, me encantaba la brisa en ese lugar. Jin y yo habíamos preparado un picnic muy romántico, pero de pronto Jin creyó ver una sombra y escuchar a alguien moverse entre los árboles.

—¿quién es? pregunté con algo de temor en la voz.

—espera aquí, Ling, iré a ver de que se trata.

no pasaron ni 2 minutos de que Jin había corrido hacia el lugar donde provenía la sombra para ver qué sucedía, cuando 2 mujeres realmente hermosas me acorralaron.

—Listo Jane, ya la encontramos. Ahora deberá ser llevada ante el amo Aro para que decida qué haremos con ella. dijo una dulce voz de ángel que juraba haber escuchado antes.

—¿quienes son ustedes? ¿quien es el amo Aro? ¿a donde me llevan? ¡Jiiin! comencé a gritar.

—tu sabes bien quien soy, princesita. inspeccióname bien y di quien soy, tu y yo nos hemos encontrado desde hace 3 años. me dijo. comencé a mirarla, belleza deslumbrante, ni yo que era una princesa destacaba ante ella. No era nadie mas y nada menos que, ¡Nina Williams! solo que me preguntaba, ¿porqué sus colmillos eran mas grandes de lo normal? porqué sus ojos rojos?

—estaría casi segura de que eres una de mis rivales, Nina Williams, solo que ella es mas fea y sus ojos son azules.

—¡estúpida si soy Nina Williams, y ahora no soy igual por que soy un vampiro! Ella es mi compañera en esta misión, Jane Volturi, y ahora te llevaremos con el amo Aro para ver si decide transformarte, o dejar que te coman los vampiros de la guardia. me dijo con una cara llena de odio y maldad.

—¡no tan rápido malditas estúpidas! gritó Jin, quien desde donde estaba había escuchado lo que esas 2 vampiras planeaban hacer conmigo.

—ooh, pero si es el príncipe dévil de esta niña tonta! como el no puede ser tan potencial como su noviecita, entonces lo mataremos. Dijo Jane. Pero ¿potencial yo? Me habían dicho antes que era muy buena en las artes marciales, pero no lo creo que hayan dicho que era potencial por ese motivo.

Se armó una gran pelea. Yo estaba nerviosa de lo que le pudieran hacer a Jin. Conocía a Nina, y ella era despiadada. ** Ella mataba a todo aquél que se interpuciera en su camino. La otra chica, Jane, se veía igual de despiadada o tal vez peor, y eso lo comprobé cuando le lanzó con los ojos una mirada que hizo que Jin se retorciera de dolor. Nina comenzó a jugar con él (literalmente) cosa que hizo que se desesperara y Jin se transformó en Devil Jin. odiaba eso, no era buena señal que Jin se transformaba, eso quiere decir que estaba realmente furioso. me sentí mal, había hecho esto solo por mí: una estúpida princesa. Entonces, sentí de repente un inmenso dolor y quedé inconciente.**

Cuando desperté desperté en una habitación grande, yo sabía que no era el hotel y mucho menos el castillo de China donde vivía. 3 chicas hermosas me miraban aliviadas.

—¿quienes son ustedes? ¿donde estoy? ¿que hago aquí? ¿quien me trajo? ¿donde está Jin? comencé a preguntar sin dejarlas hablar.

—yo soy Cynthia. me respondió la primera, de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes. lo que me llamó la atención, es que tenía los rasgos de vampiro como Nina y Jane, pero ella tenía los ojos dorados como las otras. cuando me extendió la mano para saludar, me di cuenta que la tenía muy fría, igual que todo su cuerpo y el de las otras chicas.

—Yo soy Cristal. Me dijo la otra, quien tenía una mirada bondadosa y en sus ojos reflejaba que no le haría daño a nadie.

—yo soy Wendy. me dijo la última, tenía una mirada amistosa y se veía que caía bien.

—¿que hago aquí? pregunté.

—mis amigas y yo te encontramos cuando quedaste inconciente, decidimos traerte aquí silenciosamente por que no queríamos que Nina y Jane te hicieran daño y en cuanto a tu novio, lo enviamos a Japón para que se alistara si quería recuperarte, por que no será fácil ya que tendrá qué luchar contra Aro si es que el descubre que estás aquí. me dijo Cynthia.

—¿osea que, como quien dice, estoy... seee...secuestrada? dije con mucho miedo y con mis ojos aguados en lágrimas, quería llorar pero una princesa guerrera, no llora en momentos como este, tiene qué luchar.

—tranquila su alteza, le ayudaremos a salir de aquí y a encontrarse con Jin. me dijo Cristal.

—¿ustedes también son vampiros? pregunté con curiosidad.

—si, pero no le haremos daño, no comemos sangre humana, solo animal. dijo Cynthia.

—por favor dejen de hablarme de usted, concidérenme como a una amiga y no una princesa, llámenme Ling. dije.

—Bueno Ling, qué te hicieron esas estúpidas engreídas? dijo Wendy.

—querían traerme ante un tal amo Aro... respondí

—creo que terminarías como nosotras. dijo Wendy.

—¿porqué son vampiros, si es que se puede saber? pregunté

—nos trajeron a la fuerza, las 3 somos de Inglaterra y desde antes de transformarnos hemos sido muy amigas. mas sin embargo, tenemos dones que atrajeron a los Volturi y nos transformaron matando primero a nuestras familias. Como nos resistimos, ahora estamos revelándonos contra Aro, y suerte que te salvamos a tiempo. Dijo Cristal.

—¡escóndete! ¡Viene alguien! dijo Wendy mientras me empujaban todas para que me escondiera atrás de un closet.

—¡hola chicas! se escuchó la voz de un chico que las saludaba.

—apártate Aleck antes de que te queme vivo. dijo Wendy con un tono frío y amenazador que dio algo de miedo.

—hay, está bien amargadita, solo venía a preguntar si ya habían dejado la dieta de animales, aquí huele a sangre humana. dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Aleck, y cuando dijo dieta de animales lo hizo con asco.

—y a ti qué te interesa? preguntó Cynthia, al momento en que se ponía en pose de pelea.

—¿entonces si la dejaron? y por cierto Cynthia, ten cuidado en cómo me tratas por que puedo privarte de tus sentidos, momento que aprovecharía si quisiera para matarte. dijo Aleck burlón.

—no idiota, huele a sangre humana por que acabamos de salvar a una humana de tu estúpida hermana sicópata y su amiguita la Williams. Dijo Cris, quien ya parecía comenzarse a enojar.

—como sea, estúpidas, los amos desean verlas en la sala de tronos. Dijo Aleck, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y supuse que se había marchado ya que las chicas me dejaron salir.

—quiero ir. dije

—¿a donde? preguntó Cynthia.

—quiero ir con ustedes a ver a Aro, quiero saber quien es y para qué me necesitaba. dije

—Créeme, Ling, no es buena idea. Nosotras ya pasamos por esto. dijo Wendy.

—Wendy tiene razón, no es buena idea que te llevemos. Dijo Cris.

—quieran o no, iré con ustedes! y mis ojos se pusieron de un tono rojo que parecía que iban a salir llamas, y decidieron que mejor iba con ellas antes de pulverizarlas vivas, sintieron lo que dijo Nina, potencial en mi, y sintieron que yo podría lidiar con Aro. Entramos a la sala de tronos, y había como 300 vampiros formados ante los tronos. Las chicas me dijeron que los de los lados eran cayo y marco. el arrogante de la izquierda era Cayo, y el de mirada buena era Marco. Supuse que el de en medio era Aro, así es: el mismísimo Aro Volturi.

—creo que hay una nueva entre nosotros, y es una humana. supongo que es la princesa Ling Xiaoyu Jinrey, princesa de China, a quien ruego que se presente ante mi. dijo Aro. Las chicas no querían que lo hiciera, pero quería ver a ese vampiro a la cara para saber lo que quería de mi.

—soy yo. dije con firmeza, y me posé en frente de su trono.

—supongo que ahora que sabe que todos somos vampiros aquí, ha llegado su hora de transformación. usted señorita, es muy fuerte y por lo que me han contado, muy buena en las artes marciales chinas. me dijo con tono de interés en mi.

en definitiva ese señor no merecía respeto de nadie, atacaba a humanos indefensos, y yo no iba a dejar que me transformara por que quería volver con Jin.

—lamento desilucionarlo, pero yo tengo que ir a Japón para encontrarme con mi esposo. le dije.

—¡ja ja ja ja ja! pobre jovencita! cree que logrará salir de aquí! pobre, terminará como esas 3. dijo riendo malébolamente y señaló con su sucio dedo a Cynthia, Wendy y Cristal.

—mire. soy una princesa, y me enseñaron a tratar a la gente y mas a la de la nobleza, con mucho respeto. pero le seré sincera, usted no merece el respeto de nadie viejo asquerozo! nadie insulta a mis amigas, y menos un estúpido vampiro infeliz! saldré de aquí siendo una humana, y nada impedirá que así sea! chicas, salgan de aquí! y sí, les dije que salieran por que en ese momento me hice mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, salieron algo muy parecido a lo que le salía a Jin cuando se transformaba, y pronto me transformé en Devil Xiaoyu. No entendía como el jen me había afectado a mi también, el punto es que con un rayo de esos todos los vampiros quedaron inconcientes. Salí para encontrarme con mis amigas quienes miraron aquél espectáculo asombradas.

—¿ling, como hiciste eso? preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

—yo... no lo sé! y creo que los dones de nadie no me afectan...! dije

—¡es cierto! el don de Renata no pudo proteger a nadie! dijo Cynthia.

—¿y ustedes que dones tienen? pregunté

—yo puedo hacer que salga fuego de mis manos. dijo Wendy.

—yo puedo robar energía, cosa que hace a mis oponentes más déviles. dijo Cynthia.

—y yo puedo hipnotizar con una simple mirada. Dijo Cris.

—que genial! oigan, creen que ahora que toda la guardia está inconciente podamos hacer un plan para que yo pueda volver con Jin? pregunté.

—¡claro! ¡tenemos unos amigos que pueden ayudar a Jin a que te encuentre aquí! dijo Cynthia.

—piensas llamar a los Cullen? preguntó Cris.

—sí, creo que Alice nos puede ayudar, creo que ya vio lo que planeamos. dijo Cynthia riendo y dándome un teléfono. marqué a Jin y le dije donde estaba y con quien, y después se lo di a Cynthia para que le dijera las instrucciones.

_

¡dejen Rebiews!


	2. planes

¡holaaa! es que no pude resistir la tentación de actualizar, es por eso que aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo! xD

dejen rebiews!

que lo disfruten!

CWB productions les presenta,

Daría todo por ti. 

Disclaimber: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a Namco, solo Cynthia Wendy y Cristal son de mi creación.

atención: lo que aparece en paréntesis son pensamientos

2.- Planes.

Jin P.O.V.

Me transformé en devil Jin cuando esas vampiras iban a llevarse a mi princesa, no iba a ser tan fácil lidiar conmigo. Yo sabía que a ella no le gustaba que me transformase, pero, lo haría por su bien. De pronto, por accidente le lancé uno de mis rayos y cayó inconciente.

(¡ESTÚPIDO JIN! ¡LA HAZ MATADO!(

Entonces, aparecieron de la nada 3 figuras de chicas menores, algo así como unas niñas de entre 13 y 16 años. Tenían rasgos parecidos a los de Jane y Nina, por lo que supuse que eran vampiras. Me vi aterrado, ahora eran 5 malditas vampiras contra un demonio que muy a penas pudo contra 2 y no sabía que hacer. No iba a dejar que a mi princesa se la comieran unas malditas chupasangres, hasta que noté una pequeña diferencia: los rostros de nina y Jane tenían ojos rojos, mientras de que los de las otras chicas eran dorados, y llenos de bondad.

—Jin, ve a Japón, Xiaoyu estará bien, no le haremos daño, la cuidaremos de que no le suceda nada. Ve a Japón, y espera nuestra llamada, le diremos a unas personas que te ayuden para que la recuperes. Me dijo una linda voz dulce, y en su rostro se demostraba que hablaba en serio.

tomé un vuelo de Italia a Japón, donde me esperaba la estúpida de Anna Williams, quien primero me agarró a patadas, y luego publicó en el diario japonés que mi novia me había dejado, cuando yo sabía que había sido raptada por vampiros, para el pueblo japonés eso sería una completa estupidez, pero para alguien que había participado en el the king of iron fist turnament sería algo normal.

Me tumbé en mi cama a llorar,solo me quedaba esperar la llamada de la misteriosa vampira que me ayudaba.  
Entonces, el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

—diga? contesté con mucha tristeza.  
—¡Jin! ¡gracias a dios te encuentras bien! no te preocupes por mi, estoy en el castillo Volturi en Italia, y las 3 vampiras misteriosas sus nombres son Cynthia, Cristal y Wendy. Ellas se encargarán de que no me suceda nada, y ahora mismo te comunico con Cynthia, ella te dará algunas instrucciones para que vengas por mi. Me dijo la linda voz de mi princesa, y suspiré aliviado al ver que estaba bien.

—¿hola, Jin, eres tú? preguntó la voz de la chica a quien había salvado a Xiaoyu.  
—si, quien es? pregunté  
—Soy Cynthia, ahora, pon atención.  
—¿qué tengo qué hacer?  
—escucha: tomarás un vuelo a Estados Unidos, en Washingtong, irás a un pueblito llamado Forks. Ahí, buscarás una casa blanca grande, por el bosque. Esa, es la mansión Cullen. Vas a preguntar por Carlisle Cullen, y dirás que fuiste enviado por nosotras por que necesitabas su ayuda. Luego, les contarás tu cituación y harás lo que te digan.  
—¿es todo?  
—si, por ahora. si hay algún inconveniente, por favor avísame.  
luego, colgó el teléfono.

tenía planeado tomar un vuelo a Washingtong al día siguiente, pero la estúpida Anna tocó a mi puerta.

—¡pase! grité con furia en la voz

—hay, Jin, supéralo, todos sabemos que la princesa de China no te quiere, y te dejó! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! Como sea, Mishima Sama te espera en su oficina, quiere que vayas o vendrá el mismo por ti. me dijo.

me levanté de la cama, y me fui hacia donde estaba la oficina de mi abuelo. Por la manera en que me dejó pasar, supuse que me iba a interrogar sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Xiaoyu, el bisabuelo Jinpachi, había sido muy amigo de su majestad Wang.

—que se le ofrece? pregunté entrando con una reverencia.

—por favor, siéntate. Eso fue raro, no mostraba modales.

—que quiere que haga? pregunté con terror en la voz.

—haber, todos en japón, China, y casi todo el mundo, están enterados de que la princesa Xiaoyu de China, te dejó durante tu paseo con ella por Italia. Pero yo sé que eso no es cierto, así que quiero que me digas la verdad. Y si no lo haces, terminarás donde tu madre. Me dijo. Me estremecí, cuando el amenazaba así era que la iba a cumplir, ya una vez lo había intentado. Comenzó a torturarme con golpes y llaves mortales, hasta que cedí.

—ella... fue...

—¡habla mocoso estúpido!

—ella... fue... raptada... por... vampiros...! ¡...! dije nervioso.

—aah si? ¿vampiros? ¿y como se llaman esos vampiros? preguntó mi abuelo interesado, yo sabía que nada bueno venía después de eso.

—vul... volturis...

—ya terminé contigo. ¡ahora lárgate! me dijo dándole un cerrón a la puerta mientras yo salía de ahí. De nuevo, me volví a topar con la tonta de Anna Williams.

—¿te escuché que una de los vampiros es mi hermanita? me dijo con una voz que demostraba que quería vengarse de alguien.

—si. ¿porqué? ¿algún problema con eso? le dije fríamente

—hagamos un trato: déjame ir contigo, y yo te ayudo a salir de aquí sin que la tekken force te ande buscando por todos lados.

—¿y tu para qué quieres ir?

—para vengarme de mi estúpida hermana. Siendo humana o vampiro, me vengaré de ella. Diablos, esta tipa si que estaba loca.

—de acuerdo, acepto. tenemos qué salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. así que, intenta convencer a mi abuelo para irnos de aquí si es posible mañana a primera hora. ordené, y ella se fue a su ordenador a planear no sé que cuantas cosas.

(Anna es una lunática)

—Kazama sama, lo buscan en la puerta. dijo el mayordomo.

—quien es? dije

—una señorita llamada... Myharu Hirano. Demonios! ¿que iba a hacer ahora? la mejor amiga de Xiaoyu vino aquí!

—di...dile que pase... dije.

—Hola Jin! ¡de veras siento lo de Xiaoyu! ¿no sabes donde está ahora? preguntó

—¡aaaah! ¿que no entienden que ella no me dejó? ¿quieres la verdad? ¡ella fue raptada por unos vampiros italianos llamados los vulturis! dije enojado

—¡estúpido! ¿y que haces ahí como tonto cuando ya deberías ir yendo a rescatarle? me dijo, tirándome al suelo en una llave.

—iré... mañana... una vampira me ayuda y me dijo que fuera a Forks Washingtong para que unos vampiros llamados los Cullen me ayudaran...! En cuanto dije esto, la chica me soltó.

—¡tengo qué ir contigo! Xiaoyu es mi mejor amiga, y no dejaré que nada le suceda! así que deberás hablarme para saber cuándo nos vamos! me dijo, y no me agradaba la cara que ponía...

Heyhachi P.O.V.

abrí el ordenador en una página de Internet, y escribí: Vulturi. Me sorprendí. Una fotografía de como todo mi ejército, todos blancos como la nieve, ojos rojo carmecí, y dientes perfectamente blancos. Entonces, leí.

"los Vulturis son una familia Italiana que habita en el castillo Vulturi en la ciudad de Volterra. Es un lugar turístico muy conocido, pero al mismo tiempo, muy extraño. La gente cuenta que sus habitantes son vampiros, y la gente que visita ese lugar ya no sale nunca de ahí."

(humm... seguro se comen a sus visitantes)

No sé como es que lo hice, el punto es que encontré el número telefónico del castillo y llamé.

—¿si? ¿hola? ¿habita aquí un tal... Aro Vulturi? pregunté

—si, ¿desea hablar con él? preguntó la señorita

—si puede usted comunicármelo... dije.

—claro, ahora viene...

se escuchó silencio...

—¿hola? preguntó la otra voz al lado del teléfono

—¿Aro Vulturi? pregunté

—¿si? ¿con quien tengo el gusto? preguntó

—Soy el señor Heyhachi Mishima. Mire: le seré directo al tema: yo sé que usted es un vampiro y que tiene raptada a la princesa de China. Yo soy el dueño de la compañía Mishima Zaibatzu, y quiero proponerle que si conquistamos el mundo, y quiero que usted me ayude. ¿y si quiere algo a cambio? le daré la sangre de todos los hombres de mi ejército, mi guardaespaldas, mi mayordomo y mi nieto. dije. El hombre meditó un poco y dijo:

—está bien, ¿qué le parece si en 2 semanas nos vemos en el castillo Vulturi para organizarnos, Señor Mishima?

—me parece buena idea... bueno, en 2 semanas. Colgué el teléfono.

de pronto, entró Anna con una ropa que... hayyy... y se sentó en frente de mi.

—Mishima Sama, quiero llevarme al mocoso de Jin para darle una lección por que se me antoja golpearlo. ¿puedo sacarlo del país para deshacerme de él? dijo, con una voz que hipnotizaba...

—cla...cla...claro Anna... dije, y sin pensarlo le di una tarjeta para que se comprara lo que iba a necesitar para torturar a Jin. Ya en tekken 3 había intentado deshacerme de él, pero no pude.

¿que les pareció?

¡si les gusta déjenme un rebiew, y si quieren dar ideas también! o también si algo me falta!

nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Alianzas, Sorpresas, e Historias qué Con

¡holaaaa! ¡Después de mucho tiempo! Bueno, quiero continuar esta historia, y a pesar de que me he dado cuenta de que casi nadie lee crosovers de tekken y twilight, me gustaría no dejar abandonado mi proyecto.

Bueno, sin más que decir,

CWB Productions Presenta,

Daría todo por ti.

3.- Alianzas, sorpresas, e historias qué contar.

Jin P.O.V:

Al día siguiente, Myharu llegó a las 4 de la mañana a la mansión, haciendo tremendo escándalo que despertó a todo el personal, y a casi todos los habitantes, entre ellos, Anna y Yo, quienes ya teníamos las maletas preparadas para salir en el vuelo directo a Forks.

—¡Por un demonio ya era hora de que despertaran! ¡El vuelo sale a las 7 en punto de la mañana!- Nos gritó Myharu, histérica, y con una cara que no hacía falta mirarla a los ojos para saber que estaba enfurecida.

—Mira… pequeña, sé que Xiaoyu también es muy importante para ti pero… no debes hablarnos así…-

—¡Que no tengo derecho a hablarles así cuando mi amiga está en peligro de muerte! Kazama, eres un idiota-

—Yo creo que la niña tiene razón- Dijo Anna burlonamente- Y Kazama, cállate, que si me dices algo vuelvo directo a China y mando a toda la tekken Force a buscarte-

Se hizo un gran silencio, abordamos el avión, y no hubo ningún inconveniente. Llegamos a Forks a las 10 de la mañana en el horario de América, y decidieron buscar a pie la casa que se nos había indicado. Atravezamos las carreteras, y cerca del bosque encontramos una casa blanca, de unos 3 pisos, y era enorme.

—Hemos llegado, me parece que esta es la casa Cullen- Anuncié

—¡Qué hermoso lugar!- Exclamó Myharu.

—¿A que esperas? Debes preguntar por el tal Carlisle- Dijo Anna sentándose de piernas cruzadas en un árbol alto.

Me acerqué con paso tímido a la puerta de aquella mansión, y tocó 3 veces.

Una chica pequeña, pálida, de ojos dorados y con andares de bailarina, se apresuró a abrirme la puerta.

—Muy buenas tardes señorita, ¿Esta es la casa Cullen?- Pregunté con timidez.

—Claro, ¿A que debemos su visita?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Busco al doctor Carlisle Cullen- Dije, y ella se apresuró a llamarle.

Poco después, llegó un chico rubio, tenía finta de tener entre 20 y 30 años, de ojos dorados también, y tomó mi mano cortésmente. Le di mi nombre, le dije la situación por la que ahora me encontraba en su casa y me invitó a pasar junto a mis 2 compañeras de viaje.

—Pónganse cómodos, ¿Quieren algo de beber?- Nos indicó la mujer del doctor, su nombre era Esme.

—Claro, muchas gracias- Dijimos todos. Pronto llegaron más vampiros, que según esto iban al instituto. Pero gracias al doctor Carlisle me di cuenta que solo hacían para fingir. Me hicieron presentarme ante todos, junto con mis compañeras.

—Conichigua Jin-Kun, wa ta shi wa Edward Cullen- Me dijo uno de ellos con un perfecto japonés

—Wa ta shi wa Kazama Jin, yoroshk- Contesté

—nin-hao, wo ta mi ndu chiao Edward- Le dijo a Myharu tendiéndole su mano, ese idioma era mandarín ¿Cómo sabía tantos idiomas?

—Wo ta Myharu Hirano- Se presentó haciéndole una reverencia.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Alice! Discúlpenme por no haberme presentado antes- Dijo dándonos un caluroso abrazo a todos

—Soy Jasper Hale- Nos dijo un chico rubio de cabellos rizados, según Anna tiene cara de extreñido.

—¡Emmett! ¡Encantado de conocerlos a todos! ¿oye tu, puedes pelear como Jacky Chan?- Me preguntó a lo que yo solo reí.

—Creo que hasta mejor- Me alagó Myharu.

Después de habernos presentado con toda la familia, incluso la esposa de Edward y su hija Renesmee, Decidí contarles el motivo por el que había acudido a por su ayuda.

—Verán, hace unas 2 semanas, la princesa de China, mi novia, fue raptada por vampiros, pero no cualquier tipo de vampiros… me dijeron que se hacían llamar… los… Vulturi o algo así- Dije y todos contorsionaron sus caras.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ya han caído bastante bajo! ¡Ahora raptan a una princesa! ¿Qué demonios les pasa en esa cabeza?- Gritó Jasper colérico, transmitiendo su emoción por toda la sala.

—Jasper tranquilo…- Le dije- Ellos dicen que Xiaoyu tiene potencial, un don-

—¿Y qué especie de don?- Preguntó Carlisle con sumo interés

—Verán, mi mejor amiga era de lo mejor peleando, siempre acertaba en todo, y podía manipular a la gente- Dijo Myharu, y todos la observaron.

—En definitiva no sé que quiere Aro con esto ¡raptando a una chica indefensa!- Dijo Bella.

—Yo opino que debemos entrenar para con los Vulturis, Mishima me dijo que tenía planeado aliarse con Aro Vulturi- Dijo Anna

—¿Qué quien tenía planeado aliarse con Vulturi?- Dijo Edward sorprendido, mientras Alice se perdía en la nada…

—¡Alice…! ¡Qué sucede…! ¡Reacciona…!- Gritaban Rosalie y Bella, y ella logró salir de su trance.

—Esto no indica nada bueno- Dijeron Edward y Alice y nos quedamos en un profundo silencio.

Xiaoyu P.O.V.

La verdad las chicas me estaban ocultando bastante bien, y se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Quería preguntarles algo por curiosidad, creí que me contestarían así que no perdía nada…

¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?- Les dije un día de esos donde siempre nos quedábamos charlando hasta el amanecer.

—Claro- Asintieron todas.

—Como es que llegaron a ser vampiras, si no es mucha indiscreción?- Dije.

—Es una historia triste- Dijo Cynthia.

—Demasiado- Continuó Cristal.

—Los vulturis mataron a nuestra familia- Dijo Wendy al fin.

—Nosotras éramos hermanas de sangre desde antes de ser transformadas, pero los Vulturi se encargaron de arruinarnos todo. Pero nosotras decidimos revelarnos- Continuó Cynthia.

—Fuimos transformadas en la Inglaterra medieval, somos inglesas desde nacimiento, desde el principio hemos mantenido una dieta a base de animales pero Aro insiste, pero aunque le demos asco no haremos todo para hacernos su mano derecha como la idiota de Jane- Dijo Cris.

—La odio- Dije tirando un cojín al suelo.

—Yo también- Dijo Wendy tirándose al piso enfadada.

De pronto, sonaron a la puerta y me tuve que esconder.

—Taradas, Aro quiere verlas y que la princesa China vaya con ustedes- Dijo una de las chicas de la guardia.

—Vamos- Y todas salimos en fila hacia lo que nos esperaba.

Avanzamos hacia la sala de tronos, y quedamos paradas hasta atrás, como signo de que no éramos fieles a los Vulturis. De pronto, salió Aro con un hombre por detrás, era de edad mayor, mas sin embargo se veía que había practicado artes marciales toda su vida, y tenía una expresión de odio y maldad en su rostro.

No podía ser…

Tenía en frente al propio abuelo de mi novio, Heyhachi Mishima…

—Todos pónganme atención, él es Heyhachi Mishima, nuestro nuevo aliado- Dijo Aro, de pronto solo sentí unos fuertes y fríos brazos rodeándome, y quedé inconciente.

Desperté en el cuarto de las chicas, arropada y cómoda, con todas rodeándome con expresiones de preocupación y felicidad en sus rostros.

—¿Qué sucedió…?- Pregunté confundida.

—Te desmayaste, y ya sabemos porqué- Dijo Wendy feliz.

—¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté nuevamente.

—Xiaoyu, hace cuanto que te sientes tan mal?- Preguntó Cris.

—Hace… 4 meses, desde hace 4 meses… y no me ha tocado… ¿Es acaso lo que pienso?-

—¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Preguntó Cynthia.

—Traeré… ¡a una vida al mundo…!-

—¡Felicidades Lin-ling! ¡Estás embarazada!-

—¿Quée? ¿Cuántos meses tengo?-

—Aproximadamente 4 meses… De pronto me sonrojé al recordarlo todo ¡y no me había dado cuenta!

Todas estaban felices en la habitación celebrando la gran noticia, hasta que de pronto una sombra oscura invadió el lugar, dejando ver a un demonio ante los ojos de las vampiras y ahora la futura madre.

—Hola a todas, Xiaoyu, supongo que me recuerdas- Dijo malignamente.

—Aléjate de mi, asqueroso- Le incité dándole una patada que el demonio esquivó.

—Supongo que sabes a qué he venido ¿no?- Dijo sonriendo malévolamente, haciendo que las vampiras por instinto flanquearan todos los ángulos donde el demonio podría atacarme

—No lo sé ¿Qué quieres de mi, Devil?- Pregunté

—Quiero a la vida que llevas dentro- Dijo, y de pronto, apareció una sombra a mi lado que yo pude ver.

—No temas, Xiaoyu, estoy aquí para cuidarte- Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi vientre.

—Lárgate Angel, que este no es asunto tuyo- Le dijo el demonio a la chica ángel que había ido a ayudarme.

—Si lo es, ¡Con Jun Kazama hiciste lo mismo!-

—¡Cállate!- Le dijo Devil furioso, nadie ecepto Jin mencionaba el nombre de su madre con profunda melancolía, y de pronto una alucinación llamó mi atención: Jun Kazama estaba parada frente a mi con una sonrisa, y alzando las manos…

¡fin de otro capítulo…! ¿Qué les parece la aparición de Jun Kazama en el fic? xD

Bueno me quiero disculpar con la gente que aún lee esto después de 7 meses, prometo intentar terminarlo!

Déjenme un review si creen que me lo merezco!

Cindy^^^


End file.
